


One Big Gaymily ❤️

by abcsupercorp



Series: CreckShipz [1]
Category: multi - Fandom
Genre: Divergence AU, F/F, F/F/F/F/F/F, Multi, crackship, sevensome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: join the gaymily!This is a massive crack ship story not meant to be taken seriously.OT7 😇minor homophobia.Divergence AU





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is one huge, fluffy, soft, crack ship with a bunch of crack moments & other stuff. I had some help from my friend KitKat.

Kara Danvers never thought she’d be married, (she didn’t think it’d be for her.)Let alone married to six beautiful women. Diana Prince, Lena Luthor,Lucy Lane, Sam Arias, Ava Sharpe & Sara Lance. But life works wonders in the funniest most wondrous ways, and she found herself as Kara-Lance-Lane-Luthor-Prince- Sharpe-Arias-Danvers. A lot of people judged her & her wives. Not because they were all married to each other, but because it was seven  _ women _ , married. They thought it was unsettling. Some people have even tried to scream their homophobic bullshit at them & their kids, but the seven of them often fought back. It wasn’t a cakewalk but the family fought against bigots, and oftentimes, walked away with a smile on their face. Kara loved her wives & they loved her, no matter what societies view had to say about it. Each morning, she’d wake up and remember how her life was at first. She was unhappy. Feeling forced to be this perfect person. But when she met her wives, (all while she was single), she often found herself be able to find herself. 

  
  


And that’s with the six of them. 


	2. More Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH 1 AND 2 (and maybe 3??) ARE BACKSTORIES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey babes! enjoy

The story of how these women came to be is simple. It all started with Kara and Lena. Kara and Lena were old friends from college, who had a short lived but very very sweet and romantic history (at age 18), but things quickly fell apart after Lena's mother, Lillian, found out. Forced to break up, left Kara and Lena damaged. They remained friends and eventually got an apartment together after they turned 21. Lena started dating Andrea, and Kara started dating Mike, or his real name, Mon El. But neither of those relationships felt right to them. Andrea and Lena were lovers for a short time, because it just ended with them breaking up after constant fighting. Kara and Mike dated for a year, things were okay, except Kara noticed Mike begin to act differently. She had no real idea how, but she sensed it deep down. Then one day, she followed him and found him in bed with a beautiful blonde. That's when she broke up with him. Screaming, crying ensued and a very angry Alex threatening to punch him. That's when Lena called their old friends Lucy and Sam. The four of them hung out and had drinks and pizza, just a girls night. That night, Kara drunkenly confessed her love, not for one, but for all three of them. And that's how the start of this relationship began. About 2 months later, they met Diana Prince and her best friends, Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance. The seven of them became inseparable and soon enough, things went from platonic feelings to romantic. Between all of them. And well, they all became a thing. All seven of them. Alex was in shock, but she was supportive non the less. She secretly gave them all the 'shovel' talk, so they know if they hurt her sister, they'd feel her fist meet their face (overprotective sister). Eliza was happy and supportive. At first, she was a little confused, but it all worked out. Then there's Lillian. She was infuriated. Beyond. But she knew she wouldn't stand a chance against the women who rallied around Lena, so she gave up. The first few encounters they had with the outside world was bad. One woman yelled at them, insisted they're beyond terrible, and started shouting horrible words at them. It took every ounce of Lena not to shout back at her. It was just terrible but they got through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stay tuned for more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! Follow my twitter @haughtscorp or my crack-ship account on twitter @crackshipsrus


End file.
